tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Toyman
.]] '''Toyman' is a code name used by several comic book characters featured in titles published by DC Comics that have been adapted for television. All versions of the character have been criminals or super-villains to one extent or another. The most well-known individual to adopt the name Toyman is Winslow Schott, of which there have been several different versions presented in different shows. TV history in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman.]] Before Winslow Schott made his television debut however, there was Jack Nimball. Jack Nimball was a foe of Superman and was introduced in the pages of Action Comics #432 in February, 1974. Nimball was a lanky and dexterous criminal who dressed like a court jester and used different toy-related gimmicks and gadgets to confound Superman. This version of the Toyman made appearances on the 1978 cartoon series Challenge of the Super-Friends by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The Toyman was a member of the Legion of Doom, though he was never identified as Jack Nimball in the series. On the series he was portrayed by veteran voice actor Frank Welker. He made fourteen appearances on the show, though he did not always have speaking lines. A slightly similar version of the Nimball Toyman appeared in an episode of the Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show where he was voiced by another mic legend, Alan Oppenheimer. In comic book history, Winslow Schott was actually the first Toyman, predating Jack Nimball by several decades. Winslow Schott was created by writer Don Cameron and artist Ed Dobrotka and first appeared in Action Comics #64 in September, 1943. Along with the likes of Lex Luthor, Brainiac, and Bizarro, he remains one of Superman's most enduring foes. The TV version of Winslow Schott was introduced as a live-action character on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Played by The Jeffersons star Sherman Hemsley, he first appeared in the 1994 holiday episode, "Season's Greetings". He also appeared in "Toy Story" in 1997, though this time he was portrayed by Grant Shaud. as Winslow Scott on Smallville.]] Winslow Schott made his first animated appearance in 1996 on Superman: The Animated Series. This version of the character was a bit more eerie than previous incarnations, as he was presented as a consciousness living inside of an animated doll. Voiced by Bud Cort, he first appeared in "Fun and Games", and in "Obsession". As part of the greater DC Animated Universe, he also appeared in episodes of Justice League and Static Shock. The character disappeared for some time after the discontinuation of most of the DC Animated shared continuity projects. He popped back up again years later in 2009 in the live-action action series Smallville. Played by actor Chris Gauthier, he was introduced in the season eight episode, "Requiem". The character made three appearances in the series in total. Another animated version of the Winslow Schott character appeared on the Young Justice cartoon series. Voiced by Cameron Bowen, he appeared in the season two episode, "Intervention" in 2013. On Supergirl, the character of Winn Schott is a regular on the series, and his name is clearly derived from Winslow Schott. Though fans speculated as to whether he was destined to become the Toyman, the series quickly answered that question midway through season one with the introduction of Winn's father, Winslow Schott, Sr. in episode 1x10, "Childish Things". Like all previous version of the charcacter, Papa Schott used gimmicky toys designed to harass, terrorize and even kill. Characters * Winslow Schott * Winslow P. Schott * Winslow Schott, Sr. * Winslow Schott, Jr. * Jacqueline Nimball Appearances Challenge of the Super Friends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Wanted: The Super Friends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Invasion of the Fearians # Challenge of the Super Friends: The World's Deadliest Game # Challenge of the Super Friends: The Time Trap # Challenge of the Super Friends: Trial of the SuperFriends - No speaking lines. # Challenge of the Super Friends: Monolith of Evil # Challenge of the Super Friends: The Giants of Doom # Challenge of the Super Friends: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Revenge on Gorilla City # Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead # Challenge of the Super Friends: Conquerors of the Future # Challenge of the Super Friends: The Final Challenge # Challenge of the Super Friends: Fairy Tale of Doom # Challenge of the Super Friends: Doomsday # Challenge of the Super Friends: SuperFriends: Rest in Peace # Challenge of the Super Friends: History of Doom # Challenge of the Super Friends: Revenge of Doom Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman # Lois & Clark: Season's Greetings # Lois & Clark: Toy Story Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Obsession Justice League # Justice League: Hereafter (Part 1) # Justice League Unlimited: Alive! The Batman # The Batman: Lost Heroes (Part 1) Static Shock # Static Shock: Toys in the Hood Smallville # Smallville: Requiem # Smallville: Echo # Smallville: Prophecy Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Supergirl # Supergirl: Childish Things External Links * * * * Toyman at the DC Animated Wiki * Toyman at the Villains Wiki * Toyman at the Super Girl Wiki * Toyman at the Superman Wiki * Toyman at the Super Friends Wiki Category:Code names Category:Super Friends/Characters Category:Challenge of the Super Friends/Characters Category:Plastic Man Comedy Adventure Show/Characters Category:Frank Welker/Characters Category:Sherman Hemsley/Characters Category:Grant Shaud/Characters Category:Bud Cort/Characters Category:Corey Burton/Characters Category:Richard Green/Characters Category:John DiMaggio/Characters Category:Chris Gauthier/Characters Category:Cameron Bowen/Characters Category:Henry Czerny/Characters